The present invention relates to saw, and more particularly to hand saws
Hand saws typically include a handle or frame and a blade that attaches to the handle. The user typically grasps the handle to reciprocate the blade to cut a workpiece. The blade is typically removably coupled to the handle so that the blade can be removed if the blade becomes worn, dull, or if the blade breaks. Some hand saws include the blade pivotally coupled to the handle so that the user can pivot the blade between an extended position and a folded position. The user can place the blade in the folded position when the saw is not in use to minimize the space necessary to store the saw and to protect the blade from damage.